


Pokemon Supernova Sun Nuzlocke

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I meet Professor Kukui's assistant Lillie and I meet Nebby her nonshiny male Cosmog. I get saved by Tapu Koko the Deity Pokemon and I get     the Sparkling Stone. I meet Kahuna Hala and I thank him for giving       me Jasmine. Professor Kukui gives me ten empty Pokeballs and five Potions.





	1. I move into Alola with my family and I get my Starter Pokemon.

My mom,Chloe our Level twenty three nonshiny female Kanto Meowth and I moved into the Alola Region's Route 1 house three months ago. I'm fast asleep in my bed and I'm dreaming about my Starter Pokemon. My mom:"Chloe go wake Megan up please." She said. Chloe raced into my bedroom and she woke me up with a really loud meow. I woke up from my dream and I got out of my bed. I put my hat on and I put my bag on. I raced out of my bedroom and I was stopped by my mom. Me:"Hello mom!" "I'm ready to get my Starter Pokemon from the Kahuna of this Island Hala!" "It's the Fire Type Litten!" "It's so cute!" "I love Fire Types!" I said. My mom:"Don't go into the tall grass honey." "I hope that you get your Litten." She said. I left the house and I went over to the right side of Route 1's grass. I walked into the grass and I got attacked by the Pokemon Yungoos. Rowlet,Litten and Popplio came running over to me. Rowlet,Litten and Popplio growled at the Yungoos. Yungoos turned around and he left. Litten:"Are you ok miss?" She asked. Popplio:"Did that Pokemon hurt you?" She asked. Rowlet:"She looks fine to me." "No injuries at all." "She's very lucky." He said. Me:"Wah!" "All three of you just spoke!" "Pokemon can't talk at all!" I said. Litten:"Wow!" "You can understand all three of us!" "That's so cool!" She said. Popplio:"So which one of us three will you choose?" She asked. Me:"Litten please come with me on an adventure around this entire Alola Region." "I'll give you a really good nickname." I said. Litten:"Ok!" "I'll travel around with you miss." She said. Me:"I'm Megan by the way." "The new girl." "From the Kanto Region." "The town of Pallet." I said. Litten:"Wow!" "You're so far away from your home!" She said. Professor Kukui raced over to me and he looked at all three of his Starter Pokemon. Me:"Professor Kukui it's really nice to finally meet you in person." "I'm Megan Kendell." "From Pallet Town." "Kanto Region." "I've already chosen my Starter Pokemon." "Litten." I said. Professor Kukui:"Megan do you want to give her a nickname?" He asked. Me:"Yes." "I do Professor Kukui." "Jasmine." "A flower name." I said. Jasmine:"I love my new name!" "It's really cute!" She said. Professor Kukui:"I'll study this very rare thing closely Megan." "You being able to understand any kind of Pokemon speech." He said. Me:"Jasmine let's go thank the Kahuna Hala." "He's the one who gave you to me." I said. Professor Kukui handed me Jasmine's Pokeball and he smiled. Professor Kukui:"You need to call Jasmine back Megan." "To that Pokeball." He said. Jasmine:"No!" "I'm not going back into that thing Professor Kukui!" "I want to run around with my new Trainer Megan!" She said. Me:"You're really adamant about things Jasmine." "That's got to be your Nature." I said. Jasmine:"You're right Megan." "My Nature is Adamant." She said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I defeat Hau my rival and I get my two Pokemon Trainer items.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Professor Kukui's assistant Lillie and I meet Nebby her nonshiny male Cosmog. I get saved by Tapu Koko the Deity Pokemon and I get the Sparkling Stone. I meet Kahuna Hala and I thank him for giving me Jasmine. Professor Kukui gives me ten empty Pokeballs and five Potions.

I got Jasmine my Litten up to Level seven and I went back to my home. My mom:"Oh my gosh!" "Megan your Litten is so adorable!" "I'll heal it up." She said. My mom healed Jasmine up with some Berries and she smiled at me. Me:"Mom and Chloe this is Jasmine my Litten." "She and her friends saved me from a Wild Yungoos." "Rowlet and Popplio." I said. Me:"She has the Adamant Nature which is really good for Incineroar and her Characteristic is Very finicky." I said. My mom:"That's a perfect nickname for her." "She's so cute!" "Not to mention very strong." "You trained her up before you came back here to show her off to us." She said. Me:"I'm going over to Iki Town with Jasmine and I want to be prepared for anything." "Kahuna Hala has a grandson named Hau and he's going to pick a Starter Pokemon too just like I did." "Then he'll want to Battle me and we'll be prepared to win." I said. I left the house with Jasmine and I went up to the Iki Town entrance. Hau raced down the staircase and he saw me with Jasmine the Litten. Hau:"How did you get that Litten?" He asked. Me:"I got attacked by a Yungoos when I was coming over here." "Jasmine saved me." "She wanted me as her Pokemon Trainer." I said. Hau:"Wow!" "That's really scary!" "Getting jumped by a Wild Pokemon." He said. Professor Kukui walked over to me and he smiled at Hau. Professor Kukui:"Hau this is Megan Kendell." "She just moved here from Pallet Town." "That's over in Kanto." He said. Hau:"Rowlet I choose you to be my Starter Pokemon!" He said. Rowlet:"Ok!" "I'll travel around with you Hau!" He said. Popplio:"I'll stay with Professor Kukui." "He's a really nice guy." She said. Hau:"Wow!" "You can understand Pokemon speech Megan!" "That's so cool!" He said. I defeated my rival Hau's Rowlet and I got Jasmine my Litten healed up. I went into Iki Town and I looked around for Kahuna Hala. I went up to the Mahalo Trail and I saw Lillie standing in front of the bridge. I saw a really strange Pokemon being attacked by three Spearows and I defeated one with Jasmine. I raced across the bridge without my Litten Jasmine and I put my arms over the Pokemon. Nebby made the bridge blow up and we started falling down towards our death until we were saved by Tapu Koko the Deity Pokemon. Tapu Koko gently put both of us down next to the girl who was holding Jasmine in her arms and it left right after dropping a sparkly stone onto the ground. Lillie:"Thank you so much miss for saving little Nebby from those Spearows!" "Your Litten was really strong!" "I healed her up for you after that one Battle." "She loves me for some kind of reason." She said. Me:"You're welcome miss!" "I couldn't stand to see a Pokemon being picked on." "Jasmine is her nickname." "I just got her from Kahuna Hala who isn't in Iki Town." "Professor Kukui was on his way to meet me face to face when I got jumped by a Wild Yungoos." I said. Me:"Jasmine saved me." "That's why I picked her." I said. Me:"I'm Megan Kendell by the way." "The new girl from Kanto's Pallet Town." I said. Lillie:"I'm Lillie by the way." "Welcome to the Alola Region." She said. I gave Nebby back to Lillie and she gave Jasmine back to me. Lillie:"Jasmine hates being put into her Pokeball Megan." "I can tell." "She wants to stay out with you." "She loves you." She said. Me:"I don't mind it at all Lillie." "I wanted Jasmine to stay out of that very awful Pokeball." "She wants to have some more freedom." I said. Lillie found a sparkling stone and she put it into my bag right after she put Nebby away in her bag. Me:"Lillie what did you just put into my bag?" I asked. Lillie:"Megan I put a sparkling stone into your bag." "Tapu Koko left it for you." "He's our Deity Pokemon." "He must have taken a liking to you." She said. Lillie,Jasmine and I went back to Iki Town. Hala walked over to us two and he smiled at me. Hala:"Professor Kukui told me what had happened Megan." "You're very lucky to have Jasmine." "I was dealing with two rowdy Rockruffs who were getting ready to evolve." "That's why I wasn't here." He said. Professor Kukui gave me a Trainer Passport and he gave me a Pokedex. Professor Kukui gave me ten empty Pokeballs to catch Pokemon with and he gave me five Potions to heal my Pokemon with. I went back to my home and I went to sleep in my bed. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I defeat my rival again at Iki Town's festival and I learn that I'm cursed with Nuzlocke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture two new Pokemon for my Team and I get my Z-Power Ring.

The next day. I woke up and I left for Iki Town with my nonshiny Litten Jasmine. I caught a Wild Level six Shiny male Togepi from Route 1's main area and I nicknamed him Tucker. I got Tucker up to Level ten and I got Jasmine up to Level twelve. A Wild Level eight Shiny female Oddish from Route 1's Outskirts raced over to me and she looked up. Me:"Welcome to the Team Blossom." I said. I captured Blossom and I got her up to Level eleven. Me:"We're ready for the Melemele Island festival at Iki Town!" I said. Tucker:"Megan I feel really funny!" He said. Tucker glowed brightly and he evolved into a Togetic. Me:"Yay!" "Tucker you evolved!" I said. Jasmine:"Let's go defeat Hau!" She said. I defeated Hau at the Iki Town festival and I got the Z-Power Ring from Kahuna Hala. Hala:"Megan I'm really proud of you for saving little Nebby yesterday." "You risked your own life for him." He said. Me:"I couldn't let the little fella die Hala." I said. Professor Kukui:"Megan you're cursed with Nuzlocke." "Your Pokemon will die if they faint." "You need to be really careful." He said. My mom:"What's that?" She asked. Kukui:"She's only allowed to catch one Wild Pokemon on each Route and she has to give them a nickname." He said. My mom and I went to our home. My mom and I went to bed. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I win do my first trial and I win my first Z-Crystal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I catch some more Wild Pokemon to use for the Trainer Battles and I train my Pokemon up to Level twenty five for the Totem. I get the Exp. Share and I get new clothes at the boutique. I meet the Alola Region bad guy organization Team Skull over in Hau'oli City and I stop the Grunt from taking our Island Trial pendants. I stop Team Skull in the Verdant Cavern and at the Big Wave Beach.

The next day. I woke up and I left for Hau'oli City. I went to the Trainer's School and I defeated all five of the Trainers. I caught a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Zorua and I nicknamed her Zinnia. I got all four of my Pokemon up to Level sixteen for the first Trial and I left the Trainer's School. I bought the Shiny Stone inside Route 1's Pokemon Center and I evolved Tucker the Shiny Togetic. I bought the Sun Stone inside Route 1's Pokemon Center and I saved it for Blossom the Shiny Oddish. I defeated all of the Alola Route 1 main area Pokemon Trainers and then I defeated all of the Alola Route 1 Outskirts Trainers. All four of my Nuzlocke Pokemon are at Levels seventeen and sixteen. Jasmine glowed brightly for a second and she evolved into a Torracat. Me:"Heck yeah!" "I got two evolved Pokemon!" "We're ready for Ilima's Trial!" I said. Zinnia:"I don't understand why we can die in Battles Megan." "We normally faint." She said. Me:"I don't even know how I got this Nuzlocke curse Zinnia." I said. Me:"I don't want any deaths to happen." I said. Me:"We're training really hard to defeat Hala." I said. Me:"He's got a full Team of six Pokemon." I said. Me:"All of them are Fighting Types." I said. Me:"His highest is at Level thirty." "Yikes!" I said. I went into Hau'oli City and I met up with my friends. I went over to the Malasada Shop and I defeated the Team Skull member. I defeated Team Skull over at the Big Wave Beach and I stopped them in Verdant Cavern. I defeated the Totem Pokemon and I got the Normalium-Z Crystal. I caught Oberon the Wild Level twelve Shiny male Alolan Rattata and I sent him to the PC. I explored Alola Route 3 and I caught Lucille the Wild Level twelve nonshiny female Rockruff. I explored the Melemele Meadow and I captured Renee the Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Cutiefly. My Team consists of Jasmine,Blossom,Tucker,Renee and Lucille. I got all five of my Pokemon up to Level thirty two and I healed everyone up inside of a Pokemon Center. I walked over to Iki Town and I saw Hala talking to Professor Kukui. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I defeat the Kahuna Hala without any deaths and I head over to Akala Island for the next four Trials

Me:"Mankey,Pignite,Crabrawler,Poliwrath,Hariyama and Breloom are his Pokemon." I said.


End file.
